As Far as My Feet Will Carry Me
by sangchi
Summary: War tends to bring out the worst in people and Sarah Townsend, a young woman from Boston, is no exception. Fighting for her family's survival amidst the Revolution by any means necessary, she finds a companion in Connor - a young man from the Mohawk tribe. With his help, she might just see the end of all this madness. Eventual Connor/OC; M for later content.


**A reboot of a former story of mine titled "Those Who Watch Over Us." I wanted to edit it since I felt it was really all over the place in the beginning and I figured I'd start a clean slate with this story and start over. Personally, I like this start much better than the original. I do want to finish this story since I have the entire plot figured out. So it's all just a matter of getting my lazy butt to update. Nevertheless, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." – Psalm 23:6_

* * *

**1758 – Boston, Massachusetts**

For as long as Sarah could remember, she hated funerals. She hated the pity and the apologies and the flowers that decorated her home while visitors came and went, talking in low voices to her father as they shared their condolences. Sarah remembered sitting on the foot of the stairs in her little black dress, watching the people come and go. At one point Sarah became so frustrated that she pulled at her father's hand to get his attention.

"I don't like all these people being here," she told him in a huffy voice. Her father frowned and excused himself from his sister and her husband. He took Sarah in his arms since she was still small enough and brought her into the sitting room where her twin, Susanna, played quietly with their little sister Abigail.

"Why don't you like the people being here?" Her father asked in a soft voice, tucking Sarah's chin up to make her look at him. Little three-year-old Sarah, the near spitting image of her mother, pouted and huffed, crossing her short arms.

"I don't know, but I don't like them here," Sarah looked to her father. He sighed and adjusted Sarah on his lap and held her a little closer.

"Surely there must be some reason?" he asked, resting his chin in his hand with his free arm. Sarah fiddled with the hem of her dress and thought a moment. How simple things must've been in her head, her father wondered.

"I don't know," Sarah answered in a small voice, looking up at her father. Despite her young age, she was aware that she needed to be nice and polite while people visited her and her family. But there was just something about this whole situation that made Sarah want to be alone, mourning her mother.

"You miss your mother a lot, don't you sweet pea?" her father asked in a low voice. Sarah only nodded her head and sniffed, wiping her nose. "It's alright. I miss her too." Gently rubbing her back, Edward set his daughter down and told her to keep Susanna and Abigail company. Sarah stayed quiet still and nodded her head, trotting on her little legs to play with Susanna and Abigail.

Edward sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes as he walked back to his sister and brother-in-law. His sister looked at him with unyielding concern and his in-law seemed just as worried.

"The poor dears," his sister said in a soft voice, placing a hand on her cheek. "How awful to loose a mother at such a young age." Edward rubbed the back of his neck and sighed again. God he was tired… How he longed for a moment's rest just to forget that his wife was gone.

"Are you sure you don't need our help, Ed?" Richard, his brother-in-law, asked as he gently patted Edward's shoulder.

He waved a hand lazily. "No, no. I have everything under control. Besides I couldn't ask for you to uproot your lives in New York. Catherine has her bakery and you have your own business as well."

Catherine tsk'd, "Oh Ed! How are you going to possibly raise four children on your own with that one small shop down on King Street? Ben is still a boy, and you have three young daughters to worry over! How can you be so certain?"

"I'm _not_, Catherine," Edward said in a sharp whisper. He sucked in a shaking breath and rubbed his face. "I'm not certain about anything anymore. With Rebeckah gone I know things will be harder. But I'll manage. I have to Cat. If not for me, then for Ben, Sarah, Anna and Abby."

Catherine smiled warmly and tears started flooding her eyes. She pulled her brother into a tight embrace and tried her best not to cry. "You've always been the strongest out of all of us. I just wish you didn't have to anymore." Edward wrapped his arms around his sister and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask us, alright?"

Edward nodded and smiled thankfully. "Thank you, sis, and you too Richard. The kids would love to see you more often."

"We'd love to see them more too," Richard smiled as he shook his brother-in-law's hand. Catherine had already fled into the other room to say goodbye to her nieces. She held them all in her arms and kissed their foreheads, saying she'd come and visit them soon.

"Goodbye Auntie," Susanna said as she tried not to cry. Abigail, still only a baby, cooed and reached up to Catherine with grabby hands. Catherine held Abby in her arms and kissed her one more time before resting her in Susanna's lap. Sarah never let go of Catherine and still had her arms wrapped around her aunt.

"Promise you'll visit us?" Sarah asked. Catherine smiled and held her eldest niece close to her.

"I promise, sweetling. I promise to visit you whenever I can. And," she paused bringing in Susanna and Sarah, "if you convince your stubborn father to come to New York, I'll make you something sweet in my bakery! How does that sound?" Susanna clapped her hands excitedly and Sarah beamed at her aunt.

"Yes please!" Susanna cheered as she jumped up and down excitedly. Catherine laughed, happy that she managed to cheer up her little nieces.

"Okay, then it's settled! We'll frost cakes, make fresh bread, and keep it all to ourselves!" Susanna became even more excited and took Sarah's hands while she jumped up and down cheering, "Yes!" over and over again. Catherine smiled and said her goodbyes one more time before standing up and returning to her brother and husband.

"Thank you," Edward said gratefully. Catherine nodded, saying she would do anything for her nieces and nephew. She asked where Ben was so that she might say goodbye. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and bit his lip.

"Wants to be left alone, does he?" Richard asked. Edward nodded. He was taking the passing of his mother just as hard as Edward was. Catherine and Richard nodded, saying it was understandable. Ben was more aware of what was going on than the twins were.

"Tell him that we love him? That we'll see him soon?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I will," Edward said, embracing his sister and brother-in-law one last time. "It was lovely seeing you both."

"We'll come back soon Ed," Richard said. He said his goodbyes to the girls before leading Catherine and himself out. "Take care." Richard said. Edward nodded and closed the door. His words about being able to manage things on his own may have convinced Catherine and Richard, but inwardly, Edward was terrified. As much as he loved his children, the thought of raising them on his own seemed like a feat only David could undertake.

How in the hell was he supposed to do this on his own?

* * *

**12 Years Later**

"Ben, be a good lad and deliver Mrs. Thompson's order, will you? I need to finish checking our logs." Edward asked as he leaned over the counter, burring himself in the account book.

"Yes father!" Ben said as he quickly finished stacking a few jars of preserves. He walked into the back room and rummaged through a few boxes. "It was a new bridle she ordered, correct?"

"You would be right, Ben!" Sarah called as she cleaned the windows. Ben chuckled under his breath and grabbed the bit, placing the boxes back the way they were. Putting on his coat and hat, Ben opened the backdoor.

"Shall I meet you both back home?" he called over the howling wind.

"Aye, see you at dinner!" Edward replied as he closed the account book and placed it on the shelf behind him. Sarah called out her own goodbye and picked up the small bucket of water, making her way to the next window that needed to be cleaned.

As much as Sarah loved the snow, she couldn't wait for spring to arrive. She could already feel the warmth of the sun in the warm spring air and the scent of flowers that would fill the air. Sarah had always been fonder of warmer weather despite being born in the middle of winter herself.

"I'm almost done here, Sarah. In a few minutes we'll head home," Edward said as he looked up at his daughter. She looked over her shoulder and smiled back.

"That sounds fine, Papa," she replied, going back to cleaning the window.

"Your mother is making us something special tonight for Abby's birthday tonight," Edward added as he rearranged a few things on the shelves behind him. Sarah paused and took a deep breath before going back to cleaning the windows. Her father remarried, as was expected of him, when Sarah was five. Only two years after her real mother died.

Her stepmother, a fellow widower named Margret, was kind and gentle enough. But Sarah didn't consider Margret her mother. The woman Sarah pictured as her mother had red and wavy hair, soft white skin, a gentle touch and smelled like fresh perfume. Ben wasn't too keen on Margret either, but Sarah couldn't help but envy her brother sometimes. At least he could remember what their mother looked like. Though Sarah did give Margret credit for willing to raise four children that weren't her own, seeing as Margret couldn't have her own.

Edward was aware of Ben and Sarah's slight dislike for Margret. He was able to empathize with how they felt and how Margret would never be able to replace his Rebeckah, their mother. But he needed help and Margret was struggling with supporting herself. Their marriage was out of pure convenience, but they did have great respect for one another. Hearing Sarah pause, Edward bit the inside of his cheek walked towards Sarah.

"I know you don't particularly care for Margret, but she helped me raise you, Ben, Anna and Abby," he said in a comforting voice, wrapping an arm around Sarah's shoulders. "I know she could never replace your mother, but… I'm proud that you treat her with respect."

"I do it for you, not for her," Sarah said in a flat voice as she rubbed harder on the glass of the window with the cloth rag. Edward sighed and rubbed his daughter's shoulder.

"I know, I know," he said. "I never expected you to call her 'mother' anyway. You and Ben were always a little different than your other siblings. I think that's more my side of the family." Edward chuckled a little and Sarah felt a smile tug at her lips. Stubbornness? Yeah, that was on her father's side of the family. Their Aunt Catherine was twice as stubborn as their father; at least that's what their grandfather said.

"Come, you can finish this tomorrow. If we stay here any longer, Margret will give us an earful for being late for Abby's birthday dinner," Edward said as he let go of Sarah to put on his coat and hat.

"I would rather avoid a lecture as well," Sarah replied with a small laugh and tied her cloak around her neck, pulling up the hood and putting her gloves on. "Ready Papa?" Edward was about to reply when he heard a gunshot down the street. His brow furrowed and he walked towards the window. Sarah stood by him, trying to see where the commotion was as well. There were more gunshots fired followed by the noise of a screaming crowd.

"Stay with me, Sarah," Edward ordered in a protective voice. She needn't be told twice. Looping her arm with her father's, Sarah walked in stride as they made their way down King Street. The commotion they heard was further up, near the Customs House. Sarah felt slightly uneasy as her father led them up the street. People were running or crying, saying people had been killed by British guards.

As they neared closer to the Customs House, Sarah felt herself go weak at the knees. Five dead bodies lay there in the snow, their blood leaving puddles and filling the air with that… metallic scent. Edward pulled Sarah's head away from the sight and picked up the pace.

"Don't look Sarah, don't look," he said in a steady voice. Sarah could only manage a nod and clung closer to her father, glad that he was here with her. He had always been her emotional rock in times of distress. A few Redcoats ran past them, shouting to keep an eye out for the suspect whoever he may be. Sarah wondered what could've caused such a terrible act of violence. But did she really want to know? Perhaps not right now.

Within minutes Sarah and Edward made it home. Shaking the snow off them, they stepped inside and were greeted by the warmth of the fires going off in the fireplaces. Ben had beaten them home and was going on about what happened on King Street. Apparently some "hecklers" angered a few Redcoats and threw snowballs at them, yelling insults and shouting, "Go back to England!"

"Ben, please! This is hardly a suitable conversation!" Margret chastised as she walked into the hall, taking Sarah and Edward's coats. "Besides, it's Abby's birthday and we shouldn't talk of such… grim things!"

"Yeah Ben! Listen to Mother!" Abby added from the dining room as she helped Susanna set the table. Susanna didn't say anything, only gave Sarah a questioning look as to what was going on. Sarah replied with her own look that they would talk about it later after dinner after celebrating Abby's birthday. Twin telepathy came in handy sometimes.

For a while the incident on King Street was forgotten with the table full of food prepared by Margret along with a ginger cake for dessert (Abby's favorite). Sarah felt at ease, but couldn't help but wonder in the back of her mind how things would change after what happened tonight. No doubt the king would send more troops to try and quell any more uprisings like this for the near future.

"Sarah?" Margret asked from the head of the table. Snapped out of her thoughts, Sarah looked up at Margret. Sarah felt a little ashamed of herself for dozing off like she did. Her ears warmed a little, but Margret didn't seem to have noticed Sarah's mind was off into space.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Would you be a dear and fetch some more firewood? The fire is starting to run low in here in the dining room." Sarah nodded and stood up from her seat and left out the backdoor. The wind settled down some and a new layer of snow nearly covered the entire back porch. Shivering from the cold, Sarah began loading the chopped logs in her arms when a sound caught her attention.

Looking up, Sarah scanned the small backyard and across the way into the other houses' yards. Deciding it was probably the wind rustling a pile of leaves, Sarah shrugged and grabbed a couple more logs, balancing them in her arms. Then there was that rustling noise again. Turning around, Sarah walked to the raked pile of old leaves nearby, thinking some neighbor's cat snuck in there for shelter from the storm.

As she walked closer to the pile, the last thing Sarah expected was a boy her age to be in there. His head seemed to have popped out of nowhere and with a small shriek Sarah dropped the pile of logs and took a few steps back. He looked worried and looked around, his eyes finally landing on Sarah. He pressed a finger to his lips, telling Sarah to keep quiet as he ducked his head back into the leaves.

From around the corner, two Redcoats trotted up, looking around as if searching for something. Or someone perhaps? One of the soldiers approached Sarah.

"'Scuse me ma'am," he said, dipping his hat. Sarah curtsied in response and looked at the pile of leaves, almost ignoring the soldier's question. "I beg your pardon for disturbing you at this hour, but we're looking for someone. We have reason to believe he caused the incident on King Street tonight."

"Is that so?" Sarah asked, trying not to sound distracted. She kept looking between the soldier and the pair of big brown eyes that met hers.

"Aye ma'am," the Redcoat answered in his posh accent. "He's Native, around your age and height. Last seen on King Street. Have you seen anyone that fits this description?"

Sarah looked up at the soldier, a little tongue-tied. "Uh, no, sir. I'm afraid I haven't. I apologize for sounding out of sorts, but it's my sister's birthday today you see, and well, the last thing I was expecting was a soldier at my door."

"Apologies for that ma'am."

"You're simply doing your job, I understand. But no, I haven't seen the person you described. I've been home all night celebrating my sister's birthday."

"I see…" the soldier said, a little disappointed. He looked around the backyard, turning his head around before bringing his attention back to Sarah. "Well, we had best be off then. I apologize for disturbing you once again. Happy birthday to your sister." He saluted before walking off with his associate, who seemed more than displeased.

"Damn! Thought we 'ad 'im!"

"He'll turn up eventually. Just got to keep looking, that's all."

"Yeah, you're right…"

Once they had disappeared around the corner, the boy peaked his head out and looked at Sarah gratefully.

"Thank you," he said as he stepped out of the pile, shaking the leaves and snow off him. Sarah gathered the logs she dropped on the ground and shrugged. As she stood up straight, Sarah was easily able to figure out that this boy was Native and around her age indeed. He seemed slightly taller than her too.

"Ah… Think nothing of it," she replied with a small smile. "If you don't mind my asking, did you really cause the incident on King Street?" He seemed a little taken aback at her forwardness and felt himself take a small step back.

"No," he said, hanging his head a little.

"So, they just framed you?" He nodded. Well, there was more to it than that, but he didn't feel like sharing. "That's more than a little unfair." Sarah grimaced and rolled her eyes. Inwardly he agreed with her.

"I apologize for this," he added in a small voice.

"It's not your fault really," Sarah replied. "It just sort of… happened. But you might want to get out of here before more guards show up." He nodded in agreement and turned to leave when Sarah called out to him.

"What's your name?" she asked from the top of her porch.

"Connor," he replied in a slightly shy voice. Sarah curtsied while trying to balance the logs in her arms.

"Nice to meet you, Connor," she said politely with a small smile. "I'm Sarah." He returned the small a little and said that it was nice to meet her as well. "Be careful to avoid more guards." Sarah added before walking back inside her home.

Connor stood there for a couple more seconds, happy that someone helped him get out of sticky situation he found himself in. Perhaps they weren't all bad like he thought, but he still had his reservations about the colonists. Still, Sarah didn't seem so bad to him. She seemed nice enough anyway. Turning away from the house, Connor carefully made his way onto the street and reunited with Sam Adams.

"We should be safe on these next couple streets," Adams said. "Less patrols and lots of alleyways. Where did you hide anyway?"

"In a pile of leaves behind that house over there," Connor answered pointing to the house where he just met Sarah. Adams eyes lit up in recognition and he smiled.

"Ah! I know that house! A good friend of mine lives there. His name's Edward Townsend. Pleasant fellow, but too big of a family for my liking," Adams said, though mostly to himself. Connor couldn't help but wonder about that girl, Sarah, and why she would be wiling to help him so readily. Perhaps he would ask her the next time he came to Boston. Preferably without so much trouble.


End file.
